Francis Wheeler I
Francis is one of the Paradise Association's trainees. He works under the Jade and Noontide divisions, and his direct supervisor is Ghiris Janulis. I think he's the favourite. He's never too far from his boss, actually, and he's out in the field a lot. He's afraid of the Globle Aerie, but he won't tell why. I've never asked, though. He's the original. Background Francis is one of Paradise's trainees, which number close to 1,000. He's also the only one who's been held back in the program but still enrolled. Usually, they just fire people who get held back. I took this part from Paradise's Official Database ^^ In his previous life, Francis was the child of an affair between his father, Bash Wheeler and a mistress. He was raised with the mistress, who was an obscure mage and psychic who was trying to begin her own career in the mysticism field. Through her, Francis inherited a strong affinity for psychic and destruction magic. His own ability was stronger than his mothers, but began to hinder him in several ways. His psychic prowess left him vulnerable to his emotions as well as that of those around him, living or dead, and any powerful emotion is enough to break control of his destruction magic. Age 13, he and his mother were caught up in a bank robbery, both being used as hostages among 17 others. His mother was the fifth to be executed by the band of criminals, though in that moment, Francis had lost control of his own ability, and the outburst had eliminated the criminals, though three of the hostages were caught in the blast. Himself and the surviving hostages were escorted out, but he was quick to take responsibility for the deaths of the criminals. During his trial, Paradise intervened and enrolled him in the training program. Francis was first declared missing, then presumed dead after being missing for months. With his magic, he has made some amount of progress. He can use his psychic ability with no consequence and minimal energy drain. His destruction magic has been focused into entirely electrical magic, keeping in line with curriculum. Even after months of training, he still loses control of his destructive forces whenever he’s too emotionally charged in any direction, and if he actively uses it for too long or too intensely, it takes a negative toll on his body. This usually manifests as his left eye being blinded, and the parts of his body controlling his magic to be hurt. Personality Francis, despite being young and trying to be optimistic in public, is quite self-loathing and pessimistic when he's not. He often puts himself down and has no self-esteem when it comes to handling anything thrown at him. This, with his irrational and overpowering fears, makes life as a trainee exceptionally difficult. His primary fears are small spaces, wide open spaces, heights, depths/holes, bright lights, the dark, and strangers- At least he wasn't afraid of me when we knew eachother;; He is very self-conscious, especially when it comes to his reputation among other Paradise employees, and is rather critical of himself. Often, he will judge himself to a much, much harder standard than he would judge others. I think this stems from a subconscious need to please everyone over himself, and he takes into account the wants and needs of those around him when crafting his own standard. When things don’t go his way immediately, he gets somewhat snappish, but typical to any 14 year old, this comes from more of an attitude. Things that tend to lead to his own self-hatred are issues created from his gullibility or his trusting nature, as well as those from his often panicked and anxious reactions to multiple things. Francis also deals with symptoms of mental illness, which he has never had properly diagnosed. He struggles with delusion and derealisation, which his psychic ability probably doesn't help that. Ever since joining Paradise, these things got worse, resulting in his current behaviour and his over-dependence on those around him, as well as his tendency to be easily swayed by other trainees. He expresses very real symptoms of PTSD, with notable triggers for loud noises (such as gunshots, sirens and storms). He also has a tendency to be hyper-vigilant, usually checking his surroundings if he suspects something is off, and, yes, dropping whatever he may be doing in order to investigate, regardless of environment. When it comes to socialising with others, he can be off-pace in his wording or behaviour, though he tries to fit himself into social circles of the time period he’s in. At his best, when he’s comfortable and in an environment where he is free of fear, he can be a social butterfly, and genuinely has interesting thoughts and ideas that he rarely gets to express. Aside from his work, which he dedicates 98% of his time to, he enjoys hiking and spending his time outside. He's a nice kid! Really! Abilities and Similar By himself, Francis is a powerful psychic and a novice electric mage.